Confianza
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Puedo ser tu confidente- dijo ella Y él dudó, pero tubo la confianza suficiente para contarle su secreto


**Confianza…**

Star miro a su escudero, y mejor amigo, hace rato que venía viendo como que actuaba un tanto extraño con ella, no sabía decir bien como, pero solo lo notaba, con pequeñas cosas, pero temía que solo fuera su imaginación

Y su corazón que no lograba dejarlo pasar, ese sentimiento que no se iba por más que ella intentara superarlo

Cerró los ojos un momento, ella estaba recostada en su cama, con su teléfono circular en manos, y él, sentado a los pies de su cama, recostado contra esta, leyendo un libro sobre la historia familiar y natural de los Butterfly, desde hace días el chico intentaba aprender cosas sobre la familia con la que vivía, pues había muchas cosas que aún no sabía de esa raza, que a pesar de ser casi idénticos a los humanos, tenía otras características totalmente opuestas, como eso de las alas de mariposa, en el fondo se preguntaba si todos los Butterfly tenían esas alitas rotas que Star tenía en la espalda

*si me quedare aquí para siempre debo saber con qué trato* se dijo en su mente perdido en su libro, el único que consiguió que estuviera en español y no en la lengua miuwniana

Entretenido, no se percataba de que la princesa lo miraba fijamente.

Últimamente le costaba portarse de manera normal frente a ella, el ex novio peludo de Kelly le había abierto los ojos frente a sus propios sentimientos, los cuales al parecer no supo identificar durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que veía ese amor incondicional que sentía por la joven rubia, no lograba concentrarse mucho en otras cosas, agradecía poder pasar casi todo el día junto a ella, pero se arrepentía con todo su corazón de no haberla seguido la última vez que la chica estuvo en la tierra

En aquella fiesta en la que la vio llorar, por él, en la que le confeso que si estaba enamorada de él, se arrepentía de no haber corrido tras ella y atraparla entes de que desaparezca, de no haberla abrazado contra su pecho para no dejarla ir jamás, de no haber aceptado su amor en ese momento…y ahora

Estaba junto a ella, pero ya no tenía el derecho de reclamarla, ella estaba de vuelta con Tom, y aunque en un principio no le molesto, sino que se alegró por ella, ahora las cosas cambiaron y que Tom la tuviera, le molestaba, mucho

desde que sus ojos fueron abiertos por palabras ajenas, verlos juntos, le dolía, cada que en un descuido el demonio le robaba un beso a la jovencita, a él le dolía, y le causaba enojo, ahora entendía como debió haberse sentido Star cuando él le restregaba en la cara su amor por Jacky

Más razón para su arrepentimiento

Se distrajo pensando en sus desgracias, su corazón herido y el egoísmo que había tenido antes

Dejo de mirar el libro, para dejar su vista en un punto inconcluso de la habitación, siendo observado por la causante de su corazón herido

Hasta que la vos de esta, lo saco de su enredo mental

-Marco, que tienes…dime- su vos resonó en los oídos del moreno, haciendo que girara su cuello de manera brusca hacia la chica, chocando con esos bonitos ojos celestes

-Hemm,… nada- fue lo único que pudo decir, volviendo rápidamente los ojos al libro, sabía que si se le quedaba mirando mucho tiempo terminaría hablando idioteces y cosas sin sentido, algo que no quería realmente, sabía que ella ya se había dado cuenta de su actitud, pero que más podía hacer.

No era muy buen actor que digamos, y en temas de amor, se ponía más torpe de lo normal

-Ho vamos, a mí no me engañas…algo te pasa- ella soltó una risa juguetona, para luego rodar por la cama quedando recostada con la cabeza detrás de los hombros de él, este se tensó, podía sentir el respirar tibio de ella en su cuello, cosa que le puso la piel de gallina y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-No me pasa nada Star- solo dijo, queriendo mentir, sabiendo que era bastante difícil mentirle a quien que lo conocía más que nadie, frunció los labios intentando concentrarse en las letras del libro, y no en ese vientito caliente cerca de su cuello, y esa vos que escuchaba en sus oídos

-¿Y porque estas tan raro últimamente?-pregunto ella sin más, pregunta que descoloco al moreno, haciéndolo tragar duro y dándole ganas de saltar por la ventana

-¡Yo no estoy raro!-se defendió alzando un poco la voz, no es que quisiera pelear, simplemente no sabía que decir para no quedar en malos términos

-Si claro, no soy tonta sabes-ella respondió con su vos un poco molesta, pues sabía que el escondía algo, y ese tono de vos solo representaba problemas para el chico, el cual no quería darse la vuelta y encarar a la princesa

-Te digo que no me sucede nada-bajo la voz y se cruzó de brazos en el suelo, se puso más nervioso aun al ver de reojo que la chica se levantaba de la cama y se ponía en frente de él, arrodillada en el suelo, sus ojos celeste con el ceño algo fruncido, los ojos café de él no pudieron evitar quedarse viéndole, reflejándose en sus claros océanos.

-Vamos dime- insistió ella, mostrando determinación en la mirada *¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca?*se preguntaba el mentalmente, sabía que ella no lo dejaría en paz, la conocía

-¡Que No me pasa nada!- ya grito al final, como último mecanismo de defensa ente ella, al instante se arrepintió de gritarle, ver como su expresión decidida cambiaba bruscamente de determinada a enojada, y de enojada a triste, lo mato

-Marco…-casi suspiro su nombre, bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose una pesada, sabía que la relación entre ellos no era exactamente la misma de antes, algunas cosas cambiaron, al parecer el ya no tenía la misma confidencia con ella, pero lo entendía

-Ho, Star…perdón, no quise gritarte, es solo que, yo, no sé, olvídalo, pero por favor, perdóname, de veras no quise gritarte-intento arreglar la situación rápidamente

-Marco, está bien, perdóname a mí, si no quieres contarme, no tienes ninguna obligación y yo no soy quien para molestarte- dijo ella, acurrucándose un poco, su corazón se aceleraba con solo tenerlo en frente, sabía que estaba mal, muy mal, no solo por volver a ocultar sus sentimientos, sino también porque le mentía a Tom, la situación se le saldría de las manos en cualquier momento, y ahora que intentaba recuperar su amistad con Marco, solo conseguía que le gustara más, se le colorearon las mejillas al ver que su querido Marco la observaba en silencio con los cachetes igual que los de ella, esos ojitos la derretían, suspiro

-Pero solo, bueno, tú eres mi escudero, y mi amigo y también mi más confiable confidente…si quieres yo puedo guardar tus secretos, como tú guardas los míos-se animó a continuar, viendo que tenía la total atención del chico, mirarlo a los ojos la ponía nerviosa

-Si quieres claro-completo la frase rápidamente, no queriendo poner más tenso el ambiente, bajo la mirada al piso, cuando Marco solo se le quedo mirando en silencio, por usos segundos

Hasta que una suave risa, dulce y mesclada con claro nerviosismo la hiso fijar su vista rápidamente en él, sus ojos de nuevo se cruzaban, viendo un brillo especial cada uno en los ojos del otro, él le sonrió, sus mejillas rojas lo delataban , ella no pudo evitar sonreír igualmente -Star, claro que puedes guardar mis secretos, aunque creo que ya los conoces casi todos- se animó a decir el chico, viendo como ella recuperaba la alegría característica que mostraba la mayoría de las veces, suspiro en sus adentros al calmar las aguas

-Y confió más en ti que en nadie, pero es solo que no quiero meterte en mis problemas- siguió ablando, los ojos color agua de mar lo miraban atentos, oyendo cada palabra, con el corazón acelerado los dos

Star se llenó de gozo al oír las palabras que le dedicaba el chico, pero eso de no meterla en sus problemas no le agradaba mucho, estaría encantada de ser parte de sus problemas

-No es problema, hasta te puedo ayudar- casi salto de alegría acorralando al chico contra la cama, vio en su expresión el nerviosismo de este, se le podían contar las gotas de sudor, *tiernamente adorable* pensó la princesa, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta

-Vamos cuéntame, la incertidumbre me mata-insistió al darse cuenta que él no tenía intenciones de hablar así porque sí, pero ella sabía que lo aria hablar sin muchas complicaciones

-Mmm…Pero si te digo… s- sería peligroso-él dudo más en hablar, sabía que decir eso solo daría más interés a la petulante princesa

-¡Adoro el peligro! Desafiare a cualquiera o cualquier cosa, tu solo dime a quien-ella hiso movimientos de lucha con su barita, sin levantarse del suelo, mostrando que sería capaz de batirse en duelo con cualquiera, mucho más si era por él, si ya una vez había sido capaz de destruir su propia barita mágica para rescatarlo

-Pero seria peligrosos solo para mí, no para ti-él se golpeó mentalmente por haber dicho lo anterior, y ahora intentaba que ella perdiera el interés, algo que no sería fácil, sabía que con cada palabra que decía solo se enreda más así mismo, decir ese secreto no tan secreto le daba miedo, miedo a aceptar la realidad.

-No importa, ¡yo te protegeré!- casi grito ella emocionada, sabiendo que el muchacho no mantendría por mucho su problema secreto, y Marco ya empezaba a querer huir, en esos momentos se daba cuenta de lo cobarde que era en algunas situaciones, luchar contra monstruos de otras dimensiones no le daba tanto miedo como esto

-Cuéntame no seas malo, Marco- volvió a insistir ella, poniendo ojos de cachorro triste, cosa que derritió el corazón del jovencito

-Pero-intento replicar

-nada de peros, dime tu problema, yo estaré contigo- no lo dejo ni decir más que un "pero" volviendo a insistir, y proclamando que ella estaría con el siempre

-Star- Marco se estaba dando cuenta del lio en el que se había metido

-Vamos, si es algo vergonzoso no se lo diré a nadie-ella lo ignoro, y rio al pensar que tal vez el problema secreto de su amiguito tal vez era algo, un tanto vergonzoso, o privado, su mente adolecente la hiso pensar en cositas un tanto raras, cosa que colorearon aún más sus mejillas

-Ni tampoco me reiré ni nada-aclaro, para darle confianza al chico

-No lo sé… me da un poco de miedo-él se rasco la nuca, nervioso a más no poder

-Marco- ella llamo, con voz seria, al notar que el chico dudaba, ya le estaba molestando su inseguridad

-Ok, ok…pero me prometes, me juras- se apuró a decir, ya que la chica lo miraba con ojos de gato enojado, algo que no le daba buena espina, y tragándose sus miedos (no del todo) vio que no tenía salida, y sabía que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo

-Sí, te lo juro te lo prometo y todo lo que sea- ella lo corta a media frase, la incertidumbre la dominaba, él se ponía cada vez más colorado y nervioso, más por la mirada fija que ella mantenía sobre él, y el hecho de que lo que estaba por decir era algo que podría ser drástico para la amistad que intentaban recuperar

-Juras que solo lo sabremos nosotros dos, y nadie más- dijo sintiendo como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cuello, tal vez la campera roja le estaba dando calor

-Lo juro-dijo ella ya un tanto despacientada

-Y me prometes por lo que más quieras, que…no se lo dirás- estaba alargando las cosas, lo sabía -…a…a Tom-concluyo temeroso de saber cómo reaccionaría ella.

-¡Sí! lo prometo…espera que… ¿a Tom? Mm…. ¿y el que tiene que ver?- ella se mostró confusa, al oír el nombre de su novio, ¿Qué sería lo que no debía contarle?

-Mucho, pero solo prométeme que no se vas a decir, o mi vida estará en riesgo- el dramatizo, sabía que si el demonio sabia sus pensamientos, en grabe problema estaría

-Tan malo es tu problema, ¿y que hiciste para temer al príncipe del inframundo?-ella rio un poco, creía que marco tal vez exageraba un poco las cosas -No creo que te lastime, solo debes saber explicarle, después de todo ahora tú y Tom se llevan bastante bien- siguió, recordando que ahora los dos se llevaban de una manera más amistosa, o eso parecía

-Pero yendo al punto, dime tu problema, secreto, etc.-cambio de tema rápidamente, volviendo al original, para desgracia del chico que se mordía los labios

-¿No le dirás?- pregunto nuevamente el, sabiendo la respuesta, con temor, pero sabiendo que lo mejor era ser valiente y decir la verdad, aunque las cosas se compliquen

-Sí, sí, no le diré-volvió a asegurar ella, mirando un tanto cansada al chicho, tal vez perdiendo interés en el problema de este, o tal vez no

-Ok-dijo el tragando saliva, ella lo miraba atenta

-…- quiso hablar, pero solo silencio salió de sus labios, empezó a jugar con sus manos nervioso

-…- de nuevo quiso decir algo, pero su boca se negó a hablar

-Vamos cuenta de una vez- solo dijo ella con la voz seca, un tanto harta

-Hash- Marco hiso un sonido extraño con los labios

-Marco- dijo su nombre con voz autoritaria, obligándolo a concentrarse

-Es que yo, bueno tu- él se decidió a hablar, pero no sabía bien como decirlo, no sabía que palabras usar

-Marco, no seas gallina ya te dije que no se lo diré a Tom ni a nadie- de nuevo ella le hablo con vos seria, autoritaria y mandamás

-¡Oye!, no soy gallina- aseguro un tanto enojado por como lo llamo, aunque sabía que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad

-Marco-soltó ella ya molesta, la actitud de él estaba tentándola a dejar salir su lado agresivo

-¡Bien!, no sé si debería contarte, pero- el respondió casi con la misma fuerza, aunque con los nervios de punta.

-¡Marco Días!-ella gruño, asiendo pegar un brinco al chico

-¡Bien!-grito el también, irguiéndose hacia ella, lo diría, y sabía que tal vez luego se arrepentiría, pero ya que, ambos quedaron frente a frente, parecían perros a punto de iniciar una pelea, ella en cualquier momento le mostraría los dientes.

-¡Te amo!-y lo dijo, tubo la confianza para decírselo, se lo grito en cara de ella, la cual quedó paralizada y sin expresión en el rostro, con las pupilas dilatadas

-Y no es amor de amigos…-suspiro lo último, sin romper el contacto a los ojos de ella

….

…

…

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
